


Halloween at The Owl House

by sunsetjenny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boiling Isles Meets All Hallow's Eve, Costumes and Trick or Treating, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Halloween, Light Angst, Luz loves Halloween ok, Owl House Parties, Owl Mom Eda, Pining, Post Season 1, Redeeming Aunt Lilith, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjenny/pseuds/sunsetjenny
Summary: It's October 30, Halloween Eve.Luz's favorite holiday.After destroying the portal to the Human realm and unable to go home and celebrate it with her Mom, Luz decides to bring Halloween to the Boiling Isles herself.Who doesn't like spooky things?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Owlbert, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SPOOKY SEASON LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND NONBINARY PALS!
> 
> I had this idea after being in writer's block and thought, let's do it!
> 
> I promise to finish it before Halloween!!!
> 
> *SORRY TO ANY OF YOU WHO SAW EDA/LUZ IN MY TAGS, THAT WAS A MISTAKE, I FIXED IT TO EDA & LUZ*

"King, King! Oh my god! Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Luz screeched in excitement as she jogged energetically in place, eyes brimming with stars while she shook her fists in front of her pink coated, puffed up cheeks, practically shaking the unsteady floorboards of the spacious room below.

Unhinging his jaw with a high pitched yawn, King drowsily lifted his head from the now scratched and creased surface of Luz's sleeping bag with what should have been an aggravated expression, the opposite occurring as sleep softened his features into what could only be described in Luz's eyes as an adorable annoyance. Similar to how a cat would look if their owner were to suddenly wake them up from a well-needed nap. "Is it Luz will go back to giving King ear scratches and not scream obnoxiously loud for the rest of the morning day?"

"No, silly! It's All Hallow's Eve!" Luz cooed gently as she pinched King's fluffy cheeks endearingly, smile widening as the demon squirmed away from her, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Today is Halloween Eve to be precise!"

"What's All Hallow's Eve? Is it some conjuring of witches and demons?" 

"Actually, you're close!" Luz chirped as she plopped down next to the furry beast with an exaggerated huff escaping from her nose, fetching the roughly handled phone sitting beside her outstretched ankle, turning it on with the flick of a wrist. "It's a day when humans dress up as anything they can imagine and go out to party together! You can watch scary movies, carve pumpkins, and oh! You can also go out to cornfields or go on a haunted hayride with your friends! There's also this thing called Trick or Treating!"

Scrunching up his nose at the onslaught of information that was suddenly thrown in his direction, King clumsily scrambled up from his seat as he climbed on top of Luz's shoulder, craning his next to get a peek of her phone screen, eyes widening in bewilderment. "Is trick or treating a dangerous game where children fight amongst one another in a battle of the death to win some sort of valuable price! Can I watch?"

"Man, you have some gruesome thoughts for a baby demon. But, you're not wrong. Children dress up in costumes and visit houses to get free candy! I used to do it when I was little with-," Luz started, voice falling off as she was pronouncing her next words, mouth-drying abruptly as she paused midsentence, a sudden tightness twisting around her lungs. "My...mom." 

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, we would go trick or treating every year, even after my dad left when I was five. This is the first year I won't be going with... her." 

Hesitating, King glanced over at Luz out of the corner of his eye as he studied her melancholy expression, smoothly sliding his paw down to meet her hand. Patting the inside of her palm firmly, the empathetic creature gripped the ends of her fingers in an attempt to ground the distressed teenager, understanding the silent pain of separation from a loved one.

They both had temporary lost Eda not too long ago. 

As usual, words seemed to fail the two friends miserably, both sitting wordlessly next to each other in the basking, soothing glow of the ascending morning sun, the island's hideous yet mysterious presence seems to make the tender moment even more intimate, the distant prickle of magic sizzling underneath their fingertips.

"Just so you know, Luz, if Eda and I ever run into your father in the future, we'll make sure to eat him on the spot," King stated as he leaned into the safe nook of Luz's shoulder, the faint shudder of bubbly laughter shooting through his body, engulfing him an unusual feeling of warmth and contemplate. 

"Thanks, King, I appreciate that," Luz snorted as she titled her head to the side to brush her lips against his forehead, the edges of her mouth tipping up at the high pitched squeal that thanked her in return, King's tailing waving happily at the extra attention. "But, I believe I have a better idea of how to cheer myself up."

"Putting orange dye into Lilith's shampoo again?"

"As much as I wish, no. Instead, why don't we celebrate Halloween here at the Owl House!"

Jumping up onto the top of the young Latina's head, King swiftly balanced on the back of his hind legs as he anchored himself into Luz's curly locks, bending forward until his skull covered nose brushed against Luz's, avoiding poking out her eyes with his pointy horns that seemed to be more of a nuisance than a safety precaution.

"HERE?"

"Yeah! I don't know if the Boiling Isles have a version of the holiday tomorrow, so I thought why not start it now! We can have a party tonight to celebrate it, and go out and spread spooky cheer tomorrow!" Luz explained, typing frantically on the keyboard of her phone screen as she took notes of what they would need, checking off the list of supplies in her head. "Do you think Eda would be cool with that?"

"Let's find out!" 

"King, no!"

Unable to grab the slinky creature, the young witch grabbed blindly in the air as King breezily bounced out of her reach, a swift gust of air and a flash of silvery colored fur being the only indication that King had left, Luz jumping to her feet as she twisted around, running towards the direction of the kitchen.

"KING!"

Carelessly hopping down two flights of stairs at a time, then proceeding to lose her balance halfway down and tumbling down the rest of the steps, Luz crash-landed roughly flat on her back as she groaned up at the ceiling in defeat, cursing the very name of Azura for her trip-up.

"Did you just fall straight down the stairs?" A snarky voice remarked as they leaned over her sprawled out body across the faded carpet floor, glossy lips twisting into a devious smirk as a single, gold speckled tooth stuck out beneath the inky red flesh, mocking Luz with its bare awe-struck existence.

"No?" Luz answered timidly, crossing her now sore arms stubbornly as she turned away from the amused stare, promptly noticing another figure not too far behind the one above her, snow-white skin contrasting against the burgundy interior design of the sun-lit hallway.

"Edayln, I recommend it would be an excellent idea to begin baby-proofing your house for your human. She appears to get injured a lot," Lilith suggested as she stood stiffly next to her sister, Eda, faint orange residue from King and her's recent prank still sticking to the roots and ends of her hair, mingling in with the now streaking grey after-effects of the now spreading curse. "Hi, human."

"Hey Lilith," Luz greeted back, a sour taste tickling the back of her mouth as she grimaced slightly towards Lilith, her past actions playing on a continuous record in the back of her mind, salting her blood with vengeance intertwined with undoubtedly shame for still feeling resentment for the former coven leader witch. "Also, Eda you better not think of baby proofing the house!"

"Wasn't thinking of it, kid! I know you can handle a bit of roughhousing!" Eda smiled playfully as she pulled Luz easily up by her shoulder's, patting down the front of her hoodie as she plucked out a stray glossy feather that had gotten stuck at the end of the Latina's hair, most likely belonging to the loudmouthed owl nearby. "Besides, what was the hurry that you ended up falling down a flight of stairs?"

"Well I was looking for King, and-"

"We wanted to ask if we could celebrate Halloween tonight!"

"I was going to tell her that!" Luz groaned, facepalming dramatically for a second before pivoting her glare towards King, the demon shaking his tiny shoulders mischievously as he crawled on top of Eda's head, becoming half consumed by the puffy mess of her owl-like mane.

"Halloween? Isn't that the holiday humans celebrate where they dress up in ridiculous costumes and go out stealing candy or whatever?" Eda answered quizzingly, tapping the end of her pointy chin as she snapped her fingers suddenly, face lightening up almost as if it had been ignited by magic. "AH! You mean the one represented by pumpkins, magic, black cats, and most importantly, witches!"

"We have a holiday dedicated to us?" Lilith questioned as she burrowed her eyebrows, confusion, and a hint of pride painting across the beautiful yet intriguing canvas of her narrowly sharp facial features.

"Indeed, sister. For some reason, they see us as a symbol of the holiday and in order to show their gratitude for us they end up performing interesting rituals and dressing up in our ancestor attire." Eda responded, shaking her head at the human's unbelievable traditions that somehow managed to last longer then what she had first expected. "In my opinion, their outfits are a bit outdated, however, they still believe we own pointy hats and fly on magic brooms. That was so last century!"

"I'm embarrassed I ever believed those folk tales, but besides that point, would you be willing to host a party here at the Owl House tonight! I think it would be a good bonding activity for witches here!" Luz pleaded, making sure to use her best puppy dog eyes when debating with Eda, knowing that even the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles was seldom unable to resist her charm.

"I mean, I don't see why not, I'm always up for a little celebration!" Eda concluded, slyly leaning towards her older sister as she held up her bony hand to block out her next sentence from Luz's innocent ears, adjusting her voice to a lower level. "Especially when there's alcohol involved!"

"Really! Thank you so much, Eda!" Luz squealed excitedly as she threw herself spontaneously into Eda's already expecting arms, the infamous Owl Lady gratefully hugging back as her expression melted into one of motherly happiness, an unusual feeling bubbling inside her chest, swelling her heart up with compassion. 

"Don't mention it, kid. But, you should probably get started if you want to have guests arrive at this supposed party."

"Right! C'mon, King! Let's go get us some guests!" Luz yelled as she took an instinctive step forward as King leaped immediately out of Eda's hair, crashing into Luz's arms with a short meep before the two took off for the door, footsteps trampling over the newly cleaned floor. "Hooty, you can help Eda and Lilith decorate for the party!"

"Me? You want ME to help! I can't wait to be apart of this!" Hooty hollered back, neck stretching out after Luz as the three-headed towards the thick maze of trees surrounding the house, the Boiling Isles earthy yet pungent smell of rotten onions filling their noses, a pinch of morning dew mixing in with the fresh scent of adventure.

"Edayln! You're not actually thinking of giving children alcohol!" Lilith hissed sternly as the two elder witches watched in entertainment while Luz, King, and Hooty dashed into the thicket of the forest, the owl demon's malleable neck curving between the distant tree line. 

"Don't be dramatic, sister! I'm just going to spike our individual cups of apple blood! I'll make sure to keep it out of their hands!" 

"I hope so, even though I know the human, Luz, doesn't like me, I don't want anything terrible happening to her."

"Aw, Lily! Look at you getting a soft spot for humans!" Eda teased evilly as she elbowed her sister narrowly in the side, dodging a reflective attack to her upper leg, the Owl Beast's curse reducing it affects on her physical body than it had before.

"Now you're making me regret leaving the Emperor's Coven!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ok, King! Who do you think we should invite first?" Luz suggested breathlessly, hopping frantically over a sudden, rigid moss-covered log, ankle kissing the scratchy surface of the bark as she barely missed a sprouting flower on her impact of the ground, it's tender baby blue petals contrasting with the drab color palette around it, a fragile source of new wildlife. "Willow? Gus? Amity?"

"Invite all of them! You should also make sure to invite the Blight siblings since I heard from Willow that they took an unusual liking to you! In my opinion, I always thought they were too cool for you !"

"King!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, you should also invite the Detention track and some of those witches from the Rugby team!"

"Ugh, if I invite them, I'll be forced to invite their team captain, Boscha, as well!" Luz whined loudly as she kicked a stray pebble across the dirt-covered path, the once inanimate object opening it's pupil slit eyes, growling back as tiny hands came into view, clawing at Luz's foot as she flinched at the impact, face contorting with startlement. "Is everything here alive on the Isles?"

"The cons of living amongst pure, uncontrollable magic!"

"The sacrifices one has to make!" Luz declared throwing the back of her hand over her forehead as she posed up to the skeleton tree stained sky, the oak and unnamed species known to the human world twisting and turning together into a dangly hypnotizing mess, stray streaks of sunlight filtering into the lively forest, painting across Luz's upturned face.

"Next time Hexside has Theatre tryouts, make sure to audition, I'm sure they would love to have you as their main role!"

"I just might! Anyway, I think we might be coming up to Amity's House soon! I texted Willow and Gus ahead of time to make sure they know I'm coming since I know Willow's dads have been wanting to meet me for a while!" Luz laughed, feeling jittery with excitement at getting to meet Willow's fathers, an unsaid feeling of curiosity crawling underneath her skin. "Apparently, one of Willow's dads is an excellent chef, and will be serving us some unique isles cuisine!"

"Well, now I'm intrigued!"

"Who wouldn't be!"

Vividly chatting amongst one another for the rest of the journey to the divine awaited Blight Manor, the blossoming Harvest sun tipped it's charismatic hat to the world below as it made it's climactic approach to the brilliantly colored stage in the sky, bowing to its expressive audience with a seductive wink as clouds whispered and clapped around the performer, intrigued for the show to begin.

Feeling the slow crunch of twigs and rocks turn to the silky, glossy pavement, Luz shifted her head up to address the breath-taking view of the tale old house of the sophisticated Blight family, it's iron stripped gates beckoning her in while at the same time highly judging and escorting her out of the premise far away from the prestigious occupation, labeling her unfit for entering for her down to Earth, energetic personality.

Blight Manor

Where flaws simply don't exist.

That was one way for an introduction.

Gripping onto one of King's paw securely, Luz skipped up the freshly paved brick stairs, avoiding the occasional crack or two as she approached the grand front door, subconsciously fiddling with her forefinger and thumb nervously.

Staring up at the huge magical doorbell inches away from the tip of her nose, Luz anxiously rubbed the side of her ankle with the rubbery heel of her sneaker, winching at the spark of pain that flamed up her leg, the coloring bruise from her trip down the creaky stairs and wooden log flashing behind her eyes for a second before being folded back into the back of her memory for this day, the clutter of memories all folded together into one box.

Pressing the tip of her finger into the doorbell hesitantly, a long, clanging noise of bells against bells banged through out the porch, smashing against Luz and King's eardrums, echoing through what could be imagined as a spacious room behind the front massive doors.

It didn't take long for the pitter-patter of footsteps to arrive.

Quick and fast approaching as a fox, careless like a bunny.

Magically yanking the door open with a perfectly drawn pink circle, a young wild-looking witch stormed out onto the door frame, flushed and half asleep, hair down and frazzled with static.

"Who is it?"

"Hi Amity, It's Luz and King!"

"What! LUZ?"


	2. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ARRIVED ONCE AGAIN!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying October, and here is your daily dose of Lumity!
> 
> Next chapter will be out before Halloween, love you guys! <33333

"Hey! I hope we didn't wake you," Luz apologized sheepily as she took a double-take of Amity's frenzied appearance, the faint tickle of a butterfly's spotted wing brushing against the inside of her stomach, an accompanying skip of her heart tugging at the back of her consciousness, prodding for her attention. Ignoring the unusual feeling that swelled inside of her gut, Luz forcibly pulled her attention back to the witch in front of her, catching onto the whiff end of her excessive rambling.

"I, well, I'm?" Amity continued, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassingly as she scratchy coughed into the clenched fist of her hand, pausing for a second before turning back to Luz, squaring her shoulders. "You didn't, I just forgot to brush my hair this morning, that's all."

"That's reassuring to hear."

"So, um. What are doing here, at 11 in the morning?"

"We're here to invite you to the first annual Owl House Halloween Party!" King screeched as he leaped off the back of Luz's shoulder into Amity's startled arms, bringing his paws up to squish the excessive skin of her pale cheeks together, scrunching up the rest of her face. 

Lifting her newly plucked eyebrows up, Amity glanced in bewilderment between Luz and the dog-like creature in her arms, ignoring the urge to push it's tiny hands away from her face, briefly reminding herself that they were harmless to her pores. "What is a "Halloween Party"?

"Oh, I forgot you don't know what Halloween is," Luz pondered to herself out loud as she delicately reached into the back of her jean short's pocket, extracting a folded up bleached piece of paper with a scribbly drawn on a neon orange pumpkin, King's scrawny handwriting standing out against Luz's neatly pressed writing, contrasting greatly with one another. "Here is your official invitation and a summary of the holiday!"

"Oh, thanks?" Amity responded as she raised King to the back of her pajama covered shoulder, the rosy-cheeked bunnies skipping midair across the silky pink material of her clothing, scattering aimlessly up until the collars of her sleeves, a delicate pattern of white polka dots circling the band of cloth.

An extraordinary, out of place outfit for the usually edgy witch dressed head to toe in either her school uniform or dark, bland clothes, thick eyeliner completing the look.

Luz appreciated the sudden change, though. 

Scanning instantly over the content in the invitation presented in the firm grip of her hands, Luz waited restlessly as Amity's expression slowly morphed into one of curiosity and even a hint of interest, that impeccable wall that had once surrounded the green-haired witch's aura, breaking down into chips of cutting colored glass and bricks. 

Yet, Luz still couldn't peak into that hidden personality, grasping at the stray coils desperately, yearning to peak more into Amity's true personality.

"Wait, isn't this similar to Grom?"

"Yes! Apart from the vicious shadow monster that could tap into your worst fears," Luz giggled as she shook her head at the resurfacing memories of the cursed Prom, the vivid, adrenaline rising dance Amity and she had shared to destroy Grom, both earning the sought after title of "Grom Queens" replaying in the back of her head. 

"It says that we have to dress up in costumes, what exactly do you mean by costumes?"

"Anything! Dress up with whatever you feel most comfortable with!" The young Latina replied, shrugging her shoulders in synch as she took out a crumpled yellowing piece of paper she had found lying in the seemingly bottomless trunk in her room, opening up to reveal a list of optional costume ideas for the party, holding it up to Amity eyes. "I made a list of ideas for tonight. Maybe we can coordinate our outfits together!"

"I personally think Amity should dress up as a tomato, suits her well. Don't you agree, Emira?"

"Most definitely, brother."

Stepping out of the blanket of darkness that had engulfed the entering room behind Amity, the two evergreen haired twins surrounded the three teenagers, smirking down at Luz coolly, nothing ever seeming to bother the pair of troublemakers. "Hello Luz, and King."

"Edric. Emira. Can you guys ever mind your own business and not bother me while I'm with my friends!" Amity snarled, circling her finger as she attempted to cast a spell to dispose of them, Emira casually interjecting in the middle of the spell as seized her arm firmly, twirling Amity around in a 180-degree spin before pushing her into Luz's side, the witch apprentice immediately gripping the discombobulated teenager's shoulders, righting her position before she had the chance to lose her balance again, King attempting to help as well.

"Why do you always have to be such a downer, Amity. I thought you would be happy that your... friend... is here?" Edric snickered as he circled the now recovering top student, Amity never losing her focus on staring at her sibling with a menacingly deadly scowl, the tips of her ears burning red with an unyielding passion and embarrassment.

"I am happy, Edric. But, you two are a pain in my-"

"Oh, Amity! Cramity! Before I completely forget, Emira and Edric, I have invitations for you two! Amity can fill you in on the rest later!"

Handing out the two individual invitation cards, each with a similar drawing of a monstrous pumpkin on the cover, a faint look of jealously and disappointment walking across Amity's face before being thoroughly replaced with one of an annoyance, Amity tossed the handmade cards up to her willowy siblings, both leaning towards one another as they read the content silently, the press of foreheads against one another as they read almost seeming as if they were communicating with one another through the seemingly simple act of their minds. 

"A Halloween party, huh? We've heard about that celebration from rumors of the human realm. We'll be happy to come, Luz," Emira yawned as she pulled Amity in again by her shoulders, swooping down to her level as she rested her chin on top of the dyed witch's head, Edric joining in as well. "I do look forward to seeing Amity and you matching."

"Me too! I was juggling the idea that I could go either as a grand witch or as an otter, with a dark side~" 

"Didn't you go as an otter for the second part of Grom?" Amity chuckled as she crossed her arms casually while pointing towards Luz, the latter's eye sparkling with nostalgia as the memories of that night once again sprang in front of her, bouncing around in the boisterous commotion of her mind.

"You're right, Amity! I guess I really like going as an otter." Luz bounced back as she cradled the now sleeping King in her forearms, the attention needing creature having been snuck into her arms while Amity had been fighting with her older siblings, nestling into the warmth radiating off Luz's skin before eventually falling asleep, the obvious boring scene too laid back for his taste. "You have to give me that extra photo we took at the Grom party for the Hexcide Screambook, though!"

"Hah, I'm sure it's somewhere... In my room?"

"Probably in her closest, if you know what I mean," Emira snickered as she poked teasingly at Amity's cheeks, Edric half bent over as he gripped his knees near the edge of the porch, shoulders shaking violently while spurs of laughter slipped through his gritted teeth, stray tears raining onto the red oak wooden slabs below.

"Uh, yeah! Sure? Luz laughed nervously, as she jogged awkwardly in place, reverting her eyes to the now awake creature laying stretched out in her arms, King eyeing the high, perfectly centered sun in the riveting sky, swishing his tail in rhythm with the tip-tap of his heartbeat. "I hate to leave you guys so soon, but King and I have to give out the rest of the invitations before tonight!"

"Don't worry about it Luz, we get it," Edric answered as he ruffled her hair playfully, a bitter taste of homesickness puncturing the tip of her tongue at the affectionate touch, her Mami's beaming face, eyes crinkled and cheeks stretched wide ghosting over Edric's features, guilt stinging the corners of her eyes. "Make sure to invite Boscha, I'm sure Amity would _love_ to have her there!"

"How about we let Luz decide who she wants to invite, and not force her to allow irritating, unwanted guests to the party!" Amity seethed, narrowing her eyes at her old brother, falling prey to his attentive tricks. 

"Honestly, I think that might be an excellent idea," Luz thanked as she swallowed down the sudden gloomy feeling that cast over her body, unconsciously beginning to step backward, heading towards the sturdy porch steps. "See you guys later!"

"Bye, Luz!" The three siblings roared in unison as the Latina spun on her toes towards the unusually welcoming forest, the severe contrast of it's atmosphere from the daytime to when the suffocating darkness of the magical Isles consumed the land ironic to Luz, scoffing through her nose as she swung back to wave at the witches one last time, King wildly wagging his tail as he shook his paws violently in the air, wiggling around in Luz's grip. 

"Luz, you're not seriously juggling the idea of inviting Boscha to the party, right?" King snorted as the pair continued their journey to the next house on their invitation list, Luz's pace quicker than when they had originally commenced on their mission, the teenager rapidly dodging stray branches as the forest around her grew thicker with greenery, sunlight scarcely grazing the tip of King's damp nose.

"As much as I strongly dislike Boscha for the way she treats Willow and me, I don't want to force my opinion of her onto Amity!" Luz explained breathlessly, cradling King closer to her chest, beads of sweat spotting above her eyebrow bone as she sped up, the brisk fall wind whipping through her hair, smacking the front of her eyelids. "This could also help Boscha and I become friends, just as the Good Witch Azura and her other rival, Theossia, were forced to attend the same celebration and later became friends after defeating a family of ogres!"

"You're a pretty good friend, Luz."

"King? Complimenting me? That is unheard of!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Willow! This is outrageous!" Luz cried, tipping backward onto the pastel green cushion below her, chewing the half-eaten cookie loudly as she covered her eyes with one hand, the other gripping the pastry securely, raising it out of King's grubby reach. "The audacity that you never once mentioned the fact that your dads were also phenomenal bakers!"

"I thought you would only want to hang out with me to get free baked goods from my parents!"

"That's absurd!"

"Yeah! I would be the one to do that, not Luz," King griped as he shoved another vanilla cupcake into his mouth, frosting dipped in a colorful collage of rainbow sprinkles covering the fur around his mouth, even managing to reach the tip of his horns, Gus cleaning off the bony material with the index of his forefinger and thumb, wiping the substance off on the end of his pants.

"King, how did you manage to get frosting on the top of your skull!" Gus flabbergasted as he swung his finger speedily around in front of his body, a thin, scratchy towel dropping into his outstretched hands, plucking the washcloth in his right hand while he hugged King with the other, wrestling against the demon's attacks. "Luz, can you tell him to stop biting me! I don't want to be infected by demon dog germs!"

"I found one way to prevent demons from biting or scratching witches was bargaining with them," Willow's dad, Samuel, chuckled, peeling off his stained blacksmith's apron, throwing it towards his husband, Lucille, adjacent in the cozy greenhouse cottage, the latter catching it was one hand while he threw an abstracted knitted sweater he had finished making back, the eyesore of colors somehow fitting it with the rest of the scenery, warming the cool tones of the warlock's skin. "When Willow was little, we caught her feeding a stray demon cat every night before dusk, the creature never leaving her side whenever she would walk outside in the woods to collect flowers. To stop the demon from biting one of us, I would throw a treat every other day to satisfy its hunger."

"The demon never bit Willow and I, only Samuel! He'll never admit that, however," Lucille smirked as he pulled a matching sweater to the one his partner was now sporting on top of himself, exchanging a sly look with Willow, both covering their mouths attempting to hold back raves of laughter.

"Moving on," Samuel cried, throwing an annoyed frown towards his husband before grabbing another tray of freshly baked cookies, letting his magically controlled utensils do the rest. "What were you saying about this human holiday referred to as "Halloween"?

"Yeah! So, now you pretty much know all the background and lore around the holiday that I can personally invite you to the Boiling Isles first-ever Halloween Party!" Luz announced as she hopped off of the plushy plant-covered couch, skidding to the front of the room with an unbearable screech of rubber against hollow wood, everyone beside Luz cringing at the sound, their sensitive witch ears twitching back. "Ahh! I'm so excited!"

Tossing the invitations one by one to her friends in the room, King finally was able to break free from Guz's slacking grip, tumbling onto the floor with a mighty oof. 

"By the way, Willow's dads, you're also invited to come to the party!" Luz smiled as she handed them their invitations separately, having been thinking ahead for once and created extra cards just in case her parents had turned out to be welcoming to a lost human in a foreign world. "Only if you bring your baked goods, though!"

"I'm willing to do that!" Lucille's winked cleverly while snatching a cookie up from behind his Samuel's back, stuffing it into his mouth before his husband could notice, the warlock somehow already realizing what had been done as he smacked his lover with the back of a spatula, the taller man ducking underneath the magical instrument. 

"Great! Willow and Gus, do you mind sending out my remaining letters to the Detention track and some of your friends on the Grugby team?" Luz pleaded as she hesitantly handed over the remaining stack of party invitations, the two young witches equally disrupting them amongst themselves, inspecting the unique colors of sealed paper. "And Boscha."

"Boscha!? Aren't you and her rivals?" Gus squeaked, pulling at Luz's shoulders, crushing her down to his level as he pushed up against her forehead, the hair on both person's ends puffing up from the close contact. "Not even adding in the fact that she hates Willow's plant guts! Did the Blight siblings cast a spell on you, again?"

"No, Gus, they didn't! You would know if I was cursed!" Luz sighed, pushing benevolently away from Gus's grip, putting her arm around his shoulder as she gave him a spare cookie, calming him down instantly. "Last time, I ended up screaming and running around Hexcide for an hour while breathing fire and ice."

"Still, I'm worried about her."

"Don't be I already sent out the invitations, including hers,"

"You WHAT?" Gus sputtered, half-eaten chocolate chunks spewing out of his mouth towards Luz, the apprentice dropping her arm around his shoulder immediately, moving away from the mushy food. "Willow, you do realize what you just did?"

"If Amity wants her there, then I don't see why she shouldn't be! Willow argued back, leveling down the erratic front of Gus's hair, the two exchanging a thoughtful look before jumping Luz, tugging her into their first initiated human hug, King attaching himself to all three of their ankles in a need to not miss out on the hug. "Thanks, Luz for throwing the party. I do look forward to hanging out with you guys and Amity!"

"I'm curious to see what Eda is dressing up like," Gus admitted as he greedily took a tall glass of apple blood, nodding towards Samuel with a kind smile, the latter returning it with a pinch of his cheek and a pat on the head. "What if she dresses up as an owl?"

"Gus, she's literally cursed with an Owl beast curse. Don't you think that's a bit insensitive?" Willow winced, pushing the bridge of her circle glasses up her nose, the young warlock facepalming at the realization of what he had said moments before. 

"I mean, this is Eda we are talking about," Luz added, gesturing towards nowhere in particular as a hint of laugh popped in her chest, similar to a minimal, acute sneeze. "She'll try to make a joke out of anything."

"We can all agree on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: ok, so both of Willow's dads don't have names, you can name them however you want!
> 
> Me: Sees a thin male with glasses: Samuel
> 
> My brain: Are you fucking kidding me-
> 
> I'M NOT KIDDING, THIS HAPPENS EVERYTIME!!!!!! GNIFOS:EGH AIEO:GIHAO:d


	3. Let the Party Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the last chapter of this story on Halloween!
> 
> It's after 12 am here where I am, so Happy Halloween!
> 
> I am tired, goodnight, and I love you all <3

"Luz! What are some human foods you serve on Halloween?" The Owl Lady called from the comfortable nook of her kitchen, searching through the various cupboards stacked high with unusual jars and inhumane objects that were suspected to be used for spells and/or if the witch was feeling particularly hungry that day.

Eda was known for her strange cravings.

Peaking her head into the wide room, Luz quickly spotted the Clawthorne sisters sitting close to one another, Eda half perched on the countertop in search of materials to cook with while Lilith sat quietly at a crooked wooden table, hands trembling as she attempted to carve into an off-colored squash, the creature desperately trying to move away from the double-edged kitchen knife. 

"Edayln, can you help me cut this damn squash?" Lilith huffed, slamming the knife into the table in anger, Eda squawking maniacally as she jumped over the countertop, pulling the knife out of the cracked wooden top. 

"Lily, this isn't the Emperor's Coven! My tables will break if you do that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Eda spat, copying her sister's voice with a high pitched screech, shifting her eyes towards Luz as the young human awkwardly walked into the room, unsure of whether she should leave or hold the sisters back from clawing at each other's highlights. "Hey, kiddo! Did you get your invitations sent out?"

"I did," Luz chirped as she threw herself onto a spare chair, the uneven distribution of her weight throwing the stool off balance, tipping backward before a blue-tinted pale hand caught the back of it, righting Luz back in place. "Thanks, Lilith."

"No problem, hu- I mean Luz," Lilith correctly herself as she looked away, a pink hue covering the pale skin of her cheeks while she grimaced embarrassingly, the new name still not clicking in her mind, tugging at the loose ends of her hair absentmindedly.

"Do you think kids would enjoy eating bat wings?" Eda contemplated out loud as she tossed the jar of inky, ridged wings, between her hands, a ripped black material similar to ribbon flapping loosely in front of Luz's face. 

"From personal experience, no," Luz grumbled, sticking her tongue out at the ingredients stuffed into the jar, shuffling over to the cabinets near the edge of the kitchen, sitting on the back of her legs as she opened the mysterious doors, eyes widening.

"I found some cooking materials in here!"

"Ah-ha! I knew I had regular human food somewhere in this house!" Eda cried as she fist-pumped the air, reeling in Luz by the tops of her shoulders, crushing the human into the tender muscle above her hip, ruffling her hair roughly. "I will be needing it now since I have my own, fragile human daughter to feed!"

"Daughter?" Luz sputtered as she half-choked on her spit, coughing anxiously into the crook of her elbow while she pounded on her chest twice, gawking up at the Owl Lady in shock, eyes practically bulging out of her head. 

"Yes, daughter. I have officially adopted you!"

"Is that even possible here?"

"Anything is possible when you are apart of the Bad Girl Coven, Luz!"

"Coincidentally," Lilith butted in as she perked up in her spot at the table, carrying out an elegantly patterned yet poorly conditioned book that seemed to have been stored away for centuries at a time, grasping the bind with the gentle graze of her fingertips, the silky material barely denting. "In the book of the Boiling Isles Covens, it says that the rules of the coven will be determined by the leader or leaders. Basically, anything within that coven can go,"

"Yes, and since I am the lead witch, I hereby declare that I adopt you, Luz Noceda, as my human daughter and first-ever known witch apprentice!"

"Eda," Luz sniffed, eyes glassing over as she cupped the front of her mouth, lips quivering behind the sanctuary of her twitchy hands, gratitude flushing over the speckled surface of her cheeks, freckles littering the bridge of her nose and beneath her eyes, blending in with the warm tones of her skin. "When did you become so motherly?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's when you forced me to babysit the Bat Queen's demonic children,"

"You babysat the Bat Queen's children?" Lilith gasped, shutting the book at once as her face glittered with amazement, the first time an expression so filled with lost childhood wonder erupted across the former coven leader's face, a noticeable pang of interest coaxing the back of Luz's mind, her dislike for the once evil sister lessening just a notch.

"Ah sister, there are plenty of harrowing adventures I have yet to tell you at your stay here, including how Luz and I met!"

"I fear it might be just as chaotic as the others."

Half-listening to Eda retell her sister of their unfathomable journeys of close encounters, pointless life lessons, and of course the traditional nearly escaping death stories the inhabitants of the Owl House had experienced, Luz cordially snatched up the several condiments that laid half tipped over on the wooden shelves, stuffing them into her crop-top jacket. 

Heaving them onto the table with an exhausted exhale of air, grimacing sleepily as Lilith side-eyed her from the other side of the table, a look of worry pinching the sides of her eyebrows. 

Pretending to be engrossed in putting the pieces of food types into separate neat categories, Luz impatiently waited until Lilith focused back on the task at hand, hands shaking as she once again tried to plunge into the screaming squash, the vegetable aggressively smacking away the now dulled kitchen knife.

"If you want to carve something, maybe the very much alive squash isn't the best idea?" Luz hinted, feeling the built-up anger of Lilith plunge around her, the older witch plunging the already abused weapon onto the table, throwing an insulted and similar aggravated look to when Luz and she had been fighting over Eda only a few weeks ago, the uncertainty of the witch apprentice's next words poisoning her tongue, inflaming the inside of her throat. 

"And what would you suggest, human?"

"Uh, here, let me show you."

Picking up the shivering squash in before her, Luz held out the screaming vegetable away from her chest as she planted it on the ground near the door, Hooty swinging inward to allow the creature to leave, the alien-like plant providing vulgar signs toward the navy blue-haired witch, Luz biting the inside of her cheek to avoid laughing while the witch stuck out her tongue in return, rolling her eyes as Hooty obnoxiously cawed, smacking his face into the fertile soil. 

Skipping back to the table planted firmly in the middle of the room, Luz carefully picked up a pipeful, glossy, scarlet painted apple, tossing it into the air once before catching it in her right hand, proving her case that it wasn't hollow.

"Try cutting into this it won't hurt it."

Pursing her night shaded lips, the older witch seized the apple in one hand on the table as she plucked up the knife in the other, cautiously pressing the tip into the fruit before reluctantly breaking through the thin layer of skin, making her first slit into the awaiting sculpture in need of chipping.

"Lilith, you did! You're making your first pumpkin-apple jack-o-lantern!" Luz squealed, flinging herself towards the unsuspecting adult as she wrapped her arms around her back, Lilith practically tossing the knife to the other side of the room to avoid scratching the Latina girl. "I'm such a proud Halloween mama!"

Tensing her upper body at the unusual contact, the former coven witch stared down at the human in her reach, the young teenager pressing her cheek above her chest, near her collarbone, the faint twinkle of light bouncing off the corners of her eyes, water glistening up at her.

Deliberately losing up her back, Lilith gradually wrapped her arms around the child in front of her, the once overprotectiveness that came along with being an older sister slithering back into the cracks of her brain, a quick look over to her younger sister poking around in the kitchen, exchanging a word or two with her owl palisman reminding her of the new journey that lay ahead. 

"Thank you, Luz, for being patient with me," Lilith finally answered watery, the urge to suddenly cry filling up the narrow space of her chest, pushing against the back of her lungs, and freezing her tongue. "I understand how stubborn I can be from time to time."

"I haven't been the best towards you either with the whole you kidnapping me and then almost killing Eda thing. But I'm sure we can make things work!"

"I now see why Eda enjoys your company greatly."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eda! Did you finish carving those pumpkins!" Luz exclaimed from the top of the rickety old stairs, a bundle of poufy clothes in one arm and a box of accessories in the other, a faded purple hairbrush tangled harshly into her hair, sticking out on the top of her head.

"Yes, kid! You're lucky I was able to find some in my hair!" Eda yelled back, launching a freshly carved pumpkin up to Luz, the Latina swiftly catching it as she inspected the carving, the sharp-toothed witch's face staring back at her, reminding Luz of a certain influential witch. "Put that in your room, courtesy of your local Owl Lady!"

Rolling her eyes, Luz trotted back to her room wasting no time to close the wooden door behind her with the heel of her foot, spotting King in his usual spot perched upon the lid of the trunk on the left side of the room, paws covering the two similar holes in the skull he was sporting around, blocking out the lulling gleam of fairy lights that hung hazardously across the beams towards the ceiling, giving everything a warm, summer afternoon daze. 

"Luz, can I open my eyes now?" King complained as he thumped his tail impatiently against the wall behind him, the back of his ankles bumping against the wooden chest as he swung his feet, reminding Luz more of an energetic toddler and less of a ferocious demon. 

"Just a second, King! I have to get into my costume!" Luz pleaded, abandoning everything in the crooks of her arms onto the floor, leaping into her costume before hastily finishing her final touches, letting out a fleet cry at the jolt of pain that shot down her scalp as she ripped out the hairbrush, rubbing the tender spot. "Ok! Now you can look!"

Snatching away his paws, King sprung up from his spot on the chest, nearly falling off the container before balancing himself, head tilting to the side.

"You're an otter? Didn't you wear that to Grom?"

"No! I'm a witch otter, with a good side!"

"Where's your hat?"

"Oh."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luz!"

Barreling forward into the house, the two teenage witches threw themselves forward onto the otter witch, the three friends hugging each other desperately as if they hadn't seen each other for years, Luz eagerly giving each of them a high five.

"Ahh, I love it when we do that!" Gus gushed as he ran in place, Willow and Luz laughing alongside his antics. 

"Ugh, I hate to be the witch of bad news, but my dads couldn't make it! They ended up getting an emergency call at their blacksmith company!" Willow sighed, taking hold of Luz's hand as she squeezed it gently, removing her other hand that had been unnoticeably hiding behind her backside to reveal a plate of cookies, a faint haze of steam rising from the pastries. "But, as promised, they made some treats for us as an apology!"

"I can't believe we're all matching!" Luz gasped as she thanked Willow greatly for the cookies, huddling the plate under her free arm, securely clutching it in place. Double-checking to make sure she wouldn't drop the plate, Luz grabbed both of the other witches' hands, one by one twirling them around so she could get a better look at their costumes, smile widening. "I didn't think you would keep the animal onesies I gave you!"

"Luz, why do you think so little of us! Of course, we would! I think the axolotl onesie is dope!" Willow chuckled as she took hold of Luz's shoulders, pulling down the top of her hood, fixing the disproportioned witch hat on top of her head. "We're not like the humans back in your world!"

"Yeah, plus, my seal onesie makes me feel more human!" Guz screeched, sticking his miniature free hands into the hidden side pockets of his bright blue onesie, smiling to himself. "And it's warm, too!"

"Were we supposed to all dress up in cutesy animal onesies or was this just a coincidence?"

"I guess there was a dress code since Amity also came in one,"

"Edric, Emria, and Amity! Hi!" Luz greeted as she pushed up the exterior of her otter hoody, piloting on her feet to meet the Blight siblings who had miraculously shown up at the main door of Luz's temporary home, Hooty already interrogating Edric as the outspoken house demon stuck his face into Edric's forehead, the two seeming to be having an actual engaging argument to everyone else's surprise. "I'm so happy you came!"

"Sorry we're late, Edric and Emira couldn't decide on what matching costumes to wear!" Amity breathed as she followed Luz into the house, avoiding a few pointed punches to her upper arms, ducking forward as she narrowly missed their next attack, the taller siblings crashing into one another, yelping in sync. "Where is Eda?"

"Right here!" Eda cawed as she spontaneously jumped out from behind the somewhat closed kitchen door, covered in a bucketful of grey feathers, arms extended outward into a t-pose, Lilith timidly coming out into the open as well, waving awkwardly towards the group of teenagers. "But, we are now known as the Owl Sisters, proud members of the Bad Girl Coven!"

"Did you, did you two really go as owl beasts?" Luz questioned, covering the front of her eyes as the rest of the guests gaped at the two elder witches, Amity being the only one with a crooked smile, understanding the irony of the situation. 

"Eh, I think this is a major fuck you to Emperor Belos for not removing the curse from Eda," Amity applauded, giving the sisters a slow clap as she snickered into the back of her hand, tugging up the sunset pink hoody away from her eyes. 

"Amity! What did Mom say about your language!" Emira gasped as she waved a finger in front of her younger sister's nose, burrowing her brows in an attempt to copy her mother's signature disapproving glare, Amity raising a judgmental eyebrow, ears suddenly flapping forward as a continuous sound of footsteps approached the house, the green-haired witch curiously looking back at the open main door. 

"What up, dorks, your Halloween queens has arrived!" A loud, intimidating shout convened from the head of the house, everyone peaking their head out of the door, including Hooty, desperately striving to get a glimpse at the intruder's identity, faces plummeting instantly at the voice's owner. 

"Boscha."

"And us!" Viney grinned restlessly, the Detention track's unofficial leader walking behind the Grugby captain while giving a friendly, yet awkward peace sign to the party going group, Emira frantically elbowing Edric in the arm, ear flapping uncontrollably. "I guess we all showed up late?"

"I would've been late if you, whatever you call yourselves, didn't slow me down!" Boscha grunted, pausing in front of the door smirking menacingly at the group, Luz practically feeling the burn of Eda's glare in the back of her costume. "What are you guys even supposed to be? Bat twins, babies dressed up in animal onesies, owl freaks, a demon, and zombie hybrids?"

"Never would I have thought you would be able to guess all of our costumes!" Viney fought back, placing her hands on her hips as the rest of the Detention track moved cautiously toward the door, away from the oncoming witch duel. "What are you supposed to be, Boscha? A drama queen?"

"No, I'm a human!"

"Doesn't seem accurate, humans aren't that hideous."

"Ok! Why doesn't everyone come in, and we can eat the food Eda, Lilith, and I prepared!" Luz beckoned out as she tumbled out of the door, trying to extinguish the tense situation. "Willow's dad's brought cookies!"

"Fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amity!!! I can't believe you went in the pastel pink bunny onesie I gave you!" Luz gushed as she examined the star student's costume, rubbing the material between her fingertips. "You look adorable in it!"

"I-uh, bunnies?" Amity blanked as she held in place, refusing to move away from Luz's comforting touch while the two Hexcide students stood off to the side from the rest of the party, a glass of murky purple punch in each of their hands, Amity unconsciousness taking a sip, Luz bringing her face close to the witch, eyes sparkling with her usual bubbliness. "I mean, yeah! You did mention you wanted to match for the party!"

"Indeed I did, Blight!" Luz responded as she flipped the front of her hair, taking a dramatic pose, the latter giggling into the side of her arm, an unreadable expression painting across her face. "Thanks for coming to the party, it means a lot."

"Hey, don't start getting serious on me, Noceda!" Amity soothed as she hesitantly grasped her wrist, thumb following the indentations of the bones running up and down the back of her hand in gentle strokes. "I know how much you miss your mom on tonight especially, but I promise you, I will discover a way to get you back to her. C'mon, Luz, you owe me a dance from Grom!"

Dragging her towards the makeshift dance floor that Eda had set up earlier with a few strands of fairy lights from Luz's room and applying some of her magic cards on a grugby ball hung from a thick, piece of rope from the top of the ceiling to create a colorful, exquisite looking disco ball, the two witches standing right under it. 

Dancing along to the upbeat, energetic music that blasted out of the Latina's charging phone from a bundle of light glyphs, Luz secretly eyed the groups of people that were spread across the decently sized room, leaning in to whisper a snark remark or giggly comment every other second to Amity, the witch laughing along with her as she joined in on Luz's snooping, the two students watching the oblivious scene around them. 

Sitting across from one another on the couch, the Detention track and the Blight siblings found themselves taking up most of the couch space, Edric seeming to be chatting with everyone except Viney, leaving her all in the attention of Emira as the witches gossiped about the different tracks at school, taking up the seats on the opposite end of the couch from her brother and his new friends.

On the other side of the room near the snack table, Eda and Lilith leaned against the countertop while they took long, thoughtful sips from their glasses, Eda silently mouthing words that Luz could closely interpret to her challenging her sister to a drinking game, the other regretfully agreeing.

Laying near Amity and her's feet, Willow and Gus shared pieces of candy amongst one another, Gus writing down each of their reactions to the strange, human candy down on a piece of paper Hooty was holding in his beak, giving an occasional piece to Hooty as an award for helping them out. 

To Luz's astonishment, Boscha quietly joined the trio not long after Luz noticed them, the pink-haired witch appearing to not know how to interact with people outside of her mother's hooded image, sitting weirdly before Willow kindly offered her a lollipop, it's cotton candy-colored wrapper reminding Luz of Boscha herself as the grugby captain shyly took it, unwrapping it before popping in her mouth, expression morphing into unsuppressed wonder.

"Did Boscha just smile?" Luz snorted, lifting her head up to meet Amity's eyes as she was dipped, taking the opportunity to exaggeratedly pretend to swoon, knowing how to annoying her dance partner in all of the right ways. 

"I think you somehow cursed her with those cookies Willow's dad's baked!" Amity concluded, eyeing Boscha before bringing Luz back up to her feet, the latter twirling her around in the air. "Or she's finally coming around."

"Wait, what time is it?" Luz asked as she brought Amity back to the ground, peaking outside the closest window to catch a whiff of the obscure, star-filled night, the Boiling Isles' moon especially full that night. "Let's go trick or treating, everyone!"

Gathering everyone outside of the Owl House, Luz handed each guest an empty cloth sack and a bag of candy, sending each group of guests into different directions towards the town, jumping onto Eda's staff alongside King and Lilith as they shot up into the sky, flying high above the glittering caverns below, releasing candy onto naïve citizens below.

"Happy Halloween, Boiling Isles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me writing and editing most of this last night/this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Amity would be the type of person to sleep in late when her parents aren't home and Luz would get up even earlier or get up at the same time.
> 
> Luz, Amity and I think alike.
> 
> I love Luz :D


End file.
